legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Firox555
Firox555 is a user with the rank Gladiator and 3,614 posts, who joined the LEGO Message Boards on August 20th, 2009. He is an active member of both the Clone Wars and Original Saga Roleplay in the Star Wars Forums. In the Clone Wars Roleplay, he started out (in the Droid HQ) as a private-level Droid Marine unit with a small force under his command, but eventually was promoted higher and higher, until he became the Leader (titled High Admiral) of the Droid H.Q., more formally known as the CIS. He plays two characters there: Catalyst (a BX-Commando), whom he uses for standard battlefield combat, and Viridian, a half Mand'alorian who joined the CIS to fulfill his desire for justice in the galaxy. As such, he (Viridian) directs the CIS to fight for a noble and just cause. Firox uses Viridian for diplomatic missions, as well as duels. Viridian recently took the title of Arbiter, in addition to his title as High Admiral and Commander of the CIS. He also joined the Sith, just for fun (he does not intend to use his Sith character very seriously or often). As such, his Sith character is Darth Fun, a lighthearted Wookiee Sith who loves nothing more than to use the powers of the Dark Side to have fun (preferably without actually hurting anyone). He also joined the Original Saga roleplay, where he plays as Admiral Johenn Wal in the Mando H.Q. Johenn Wal has a pet strill, named Pak, and a family of five brothers, these brothers being the pilots of his "Ace" squadron, Garmr Team. He is very active in both roleplays, and despite his affiliation with the CIS, has always had a sense of fascination and appreciation for Mandalorians. Hence, he has good relations with the Mandalorians who are technically his opponents in the Clone Wars Roleplay, most notable ARC2197 and Spithaler. Notes Despite his high level of activity in the Star Wars Forums, he is not active in any other forum in the entire LEGO Message Boards. There was a period in time (Firox555 refers to it as "The Dark Age") where the Droid HQ was in a state of serious decline. One by one, the members left, and Firox555 was promoted higher and higher until he found himself as the leader of an HQ with no other members. During this time, he held off a Mandalorian attack. After the attack, he began to gain a few more members, which made the HQ more stable. Firox likes to find solutions to difficult situations and is often very genial during difficult times. He has good friendships (many members, in fact, have called him a "good friend") with a number of other roleplayers, including ARC2197, Dreadnaught333, Ariklego, Ajtazt, itsaturkey, Bbq1485, emjajoas, spithaler, and dude777477. He is also a friend of micahstone, at least up until Micah's retirement, and was good friends with DarthVil and bella7753, until they disappeared as well. Firox is a big follower and fan of the Ace Combat video game series. Firox has a serious interest in real world military air power, and spends long periods of time reading and researching military aircraft throughout history. This coincides with his appreciation for the Ace Combat series. Firox is a huge BIONICLE fan, to the point of it being his favorite fictional universe and story. He tried the BIONICLE roleplays for a time, but then decided that he simply couldn't manage them at the same time as the Star Wars roleplay. He is active on the BIONICLE BZPower forums. As the quote at the top of the page would suggest, one of his favorite things to say is "Right-ho!", along with "Indeed." He also prefers to call people "chaps." He has stated that this is because he likes British mannerisms, although he is not British and lives in the United States. As a matter of fact, he is Dutch. Signature Firox555 currently doesn't have a signature. |Active=No }} Category:2009 Category:Users Category:Complete Articles Category:Gladiator